Modern aircraft messaging systems, i.e. datalink systems, require pilots to navigate through many screens to select message types to send, e.g. to air traffic control and airline operations centers. Not only is this inefficient, but it also distracts the pilots from their primary duty of operating the aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient human interface for selecting and sending such messages, such as datalink messages.